The Picnic
by DamonSalvatoresLover
Summary: Zuko and Mai go for a picnic and Mai tells Zuko something that shocks him. I'm really bad at summerys, sorry. but please read its my first fanfic! ONESHOT!


DISCLIAMER. I don't own Avatar: The Last Air Bender, I do however own my thoughts.

Ok this is my first FanFic, so I hope you like it and I would welcome any writing tips that you think I should have. DamonSalvatoresLover

As I stood on the dry brown grass feeling the golden sun rays shin down on my cold and pale face I felt the happiness grow inside of me. Finally I had married the one I had loved for so long and finally I had him all to myself. My lips turned up in a smug smile.

Zuko watched Mai standing with her face up to the sun with eyes closed and her hand on the slight curve of her belly. He was in awe of her beauty. She must be the most beautiful women in the fire nation, in allthe nations come to think of it. He had been so busy of late with all his Fire Lord duties that he hadn't had much time for his lovely Fire Lady. That was until today. She had come, storming in to his office, like a small whirlwind, and ordered him to come and have a picnic with her. At first he had been reluctant to come as he still had piles of work to do, but in the end he had agreed. Mai can be very persuasive when she wants to, he smiled wryly.

Mai came over and sat down next to him. She started rummaging through her bag.

"What are you doing?" he said, confused.

"I'm trying to find my sketch pad…..ugh! I know it's in here somewhere" she said, more to herself than to him

Zuko was just about to ask if she needed any help, when she gave a almighty pull and a black pad with a red sash round it came into view.

Mai settled herself down, crossing her legs, and stared at the mountains in front of her, a slight frown on her smooth puckering her smooth brow. Then, her face relaxing she began to sketch the outline of the mountains.

"I didn't know you draw, Mai?" he said, sad that he didn't know this wonderful fact about her.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me" she said, while giving him a sly look.

Instead of her desired affect Zuko's face contorted into a frown and a sad emotion shone in his golden eyes.

Putting the pad down she quickly turned to him. "Hey, I didn't mean it like that. I know you have lots of duties with you being the Fire Lord and all that, but I know you would rather spend it with me…..right?"

"Of course Mai, I will love you always and forever!" He said, jumping up.

"Come here" Zuko said. He needed her warmth.

Mai moved towards him and rested her head on her shoulder. Zuko turned her head towards his and pressed his lips softly to hers. Mai kissed him back, but needed more she deepened the kiss.

Zuko ran his hands down her body revelling in her lustrous curves. He gently lay her down on the picnic blanket and proceeded to kiss down her neck.

Mai's breathing hitched as his mouth moved down to her breasts and started to kiss her breasts.

A good half hour later they lay, their limbs entwined. Mai was lying across Zuko's chest, tracing his mouth with her finger. Zuko smiled and opened his eyes to look down at Mai.

"You know I think we should do this more often...maybe every seventh day, would you like that?"

Mai looked up at her husband's face and smiled "You know my answer to that question already!"

Zuko looked confused.

"Yes of course I want that. You silly man!"

Zuko's face relaxed "Good, I'll tell the council about it, that way we won't have any mis-understandings, will we?"

Zuko waited, but there was no answer from Mai, he looked down again to see Mai staring in to the distance a slightly scared and apprehensive expression on her face.

"Mai! What's the matter?"

She looked up still looking frightened. "Well you see I didn't just drag you out here to spend time with you. I have something important to tell you...well...you see...im...im pregnant!" she said so quietly that I hardly heard her.

" I know it's a bit early as we have only been married for 5 months and I was hoping for more time with you to myself. I'm sure we can find a way to get rid of the child if you want to..." she babbled away, ringing her hands.

I started! "Get rid of the baby! No! Why would you say such a thing?"

"Well I thought that maybe you would want that..." she quietly, looking ashamed.

"No of course not! I want to keep it! It was just a bit of a surprise. I agree with you on wanting more time with you to myself, but I'm sure we can still have those times together..."

Her face lit up. "Thank you! Thankyou!" she said, kissing my lips fiercely.

I looked up at the sky and noticed that it was getting near to dusk and there was a slight chill to the air.

"Come on we had better go back the palace, its getting cold and we don't want you to get ill now you have another person to look after?"

"No I suppose not" she said looking sad at the prospect of leaving.

I got up and gave Mai her clothes to put on and stared to get dressed myself.

We walked hand in hand heading back to the palace. So it had started, the kids were coming. I was happy about it, surprised, but happy. Finally I would be able to enjoy a real happy and loving family.

**Ok so I hoped you liked it. Please please please review, it makes such a lovely feeling when you do. Gives me inspiration to write. Also please read my other oneshot; Bella's Last Thoughts.**


End file.
